Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
Description of Related Art
As a suspension board with circuit, a suspension board with circuit in which a slider including a magnetic head is provided with respect to a gimbal portion to be mounted on a hard disk drive has been conventionally known.
It has been proposed that an electronic component such as a heat assist device including a laser diode is further mounted in the suspension board with circuit so as to increase the storage capacity of a disk (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-200934).